Van Kerst Tot Mort?
by Femmates
Summary: Van Kerst Tot Mort... en alles wat daartussenin zit. Oftewel... Mexico, de Mount Everest, Sands, Willy, de Niagarawaterfalls...very random does.


_**Begin met een kerstboom... en eindig met Mort die da FORT en da Femmates omver heeft gehakt. Sleep ondertussen JD, Mort, Sands en Willy erbij en vlieg naar Mexico...**_

_**En dan komt alles goed!**_

**_Bij de weg... zonder dit introotje heeft deze fokking leuke uber-randomness... _**#**_dumdumdum-muziekje_**#**_ 6005 woorden! (Met intro heeft hij er... 6053)(nietes, 6059)(goed... zo kun je uren doorgaan.)_**

**El**: #zit naast de kerstboom# KERST! #puppy eyes#  
**Slof**: #swingt weer op Jingle Bells#

**Pincet**: #Kijkt met open mond naar Slof die zit te dansen#

**Jetski**: #zit naast El# KERST! PAASEITJES!

**Pincet**: #Danst gezellig mee#

**El**: #scheurt het eerste pakte open# OH DAT HADDEN JULLIE NIET HOEVEN DOEN! #kijkt naar een heel gaar uitziende verpakking#  
**Jetski**: #rukt cadeautje uit El's tengels# MIJN! MIJN!... wat is het?

**Pincet**: #Staat stil als ze de deurbel hoort#

**Pincet**: Gaat er iemand die deur nog opendoen!

**El**: NIET OPEN DOEN! IS VAST EEN STALKER! PAK EERST DE VERDEDEGING!

**Slof**: #Maakt een flikflak en landt op 1 teen op de ster in de kerstboom# ...eh?... #Kerstboom zakt door# hehehehe... oops?

**Pincet**: #Scheurt haar pakje open wat shampoo bevat en Pincet begint weer haar haar te wassen, en schuim te verspreiden door de kamer#

**Jetski**: #krijgt Slof bovenop zich, met kerstboom en al#

**Jetski**: auw?

**El**: #pakt de oude vertrouwde magnetron en loopt op de deur af#

#Deurbel gaat nog een keer#

**Slof**: #vanuit allemaal naalden# SCHUIM! #rent naar de deur#

**El**: #doet in een snelle beweging de deur open en zwiept de magnetron naar de ongelukkige persoon#

**Jetski**: #pakt een lading schuim en geeft rugdekking aan El #

**Slof**: KERSTMAN!

**Pincet**: neej tis JD

**Slof**: KERSTMAN!  
**Pincet**: #Gilt#  
**El**: #kijkt naar bewusteloze JD op de deurmat#

**Pincet**: #rent naar de onbekende persoon toe en wurgt hem wat een knuffel moet voorstellen#  
**Slof**: Johnny verkleed als kerstman?  
**El**: Das niet bepaald de kerstman!  
**Jetski**: #vliegt de Kerstman om de hals, ook al ligt deze bewusteloos op de deurmat#  
**El**: #veegt JD naar binnen met behulp van magnetron#  
**Jetski**: #ziet steeds meer mensen da FORT-building enteren# oew, mensjes...  
**Pincet**: #kijkt met toegeknepen ogen naar naar de bewusteloze man op de grond en ziet dat het toch wel JD is verkleed als Kerstman# #schrikt hievan zo dat ze gillend over JD heen naar buiten rent en nooit meer terug wordt gezien#  
**Jetski**: #komt erachter dat ze nog onder de naalden zit en begint de naalden één voor één weg te trekken#  
**El**: #heeft JD voor de kachel gelegd# Nu lekker warm worde!  
**Slof**: Er... nou ja! #begint verpakking van kadootjes af te scheuren#  
**El**: #merkt niet eens dat JD in de vik vliegt#  
**Slof**: #zit nog steeds onder de naalden#  
**Jetski**: #begint Slof te vlooien van naalden#  
**Slof**: #giechelt# DAT KIETELT!  
**Faab**: #merkt even op dat vik met een f moet#  
**El**: #schrijft vik nu netjes met een f#  
**Slof**: Ach, kijk nou! #laat een verminkt potje met 'iets' zien#  
**El**: #brandt zichzelf maar al te letterlijk aan JD# AAAAAAAAH! #gooit bak water over zichzelf en JD#  
**Jetski**: #houdt op met Slof vlooien en pakt nog een cadeautje uit# YAY! een... tafelkleed?

**Faab**: #Gooit zuchtend nog een emmer water over JD heen# #merkt te laat dat het benzine was#

**Faab**: #Geeft Jetski ook een cadeautje# #Glunderend:# MAAK DAN OPEN!

**El**: #staat nu ook in de fik en kijkt dodelijk naar Faab# ...dankje.. dat had ik echt nodig

**Preesmie**: merkt op dat benzine fikbaar is, gooit Faab een aansteker toe en kijkt geinterseerd toe#

**Jetski**: #maakt cadeautje open#

**El**: #pakt JD op en vliegt een vaag klein kamertje in aan de zijkant met het opschrift 'KEEP OUT#

**Jetski**: DANKJE! DAT HAD JE ECHT NIET HOEVEN DOEN! een... aansteker?

**Faab**: #STRAALT# JAH! COOL HE!

**Slof**: #Draait random een rondje#

**Jetski**: #is net te laat om El en JD in de fik te steken#

**El**: #giggled door de deur heen en maakt iedereen nogal bang#  
**Jetski**: #kijkt heel ebil, en begint vals een of ander random liedje te zingen# PYROMAANTJE, PYROMAANTJE, KOM DAN, HAAL DEIN BANAANTJE...

**Slof**: Kadootje! #waterige puppy-oogjes#

**Preesmie**: #komt dr banaan ophalen# 

**Faab**: #ziet Els tong door de deur... Pakt hem vast, legt er een knoop in en El kan hem niet meer terughalen#

**El**: dwawnnw! (vertaling: darn!)

**Slof**: #Gaat in een foetus-houding ligge en begint te giechelen#

**El**: #probeerd zich uit alle macht los te trekken, maar het gaat niet erg gemakkelijk#

**Jetski**: #zet blij de uber-ultra-hippe-mooie-roze piek op de kerstboom#

**El**: #krijgt het eindelijk voor elkaar zich los te wurmen en knalt naar achteren (aka tegen JD aan)#

**Faab**: #Hangt heel erg blond kaarsjes én paaseitjes in de boom#  
**Jetski**: #ziet hoe da piek er afflikkert, raapt hem weer op en zet hem terug#

**Faab**: #Ziet hoe alle gesmolten chocola van de boom afdruipt# Hé, bruine sneeuw!

**Jetski**: #ziet een muis lopen en springt de 3 meter hoge boom in#

**El**: #roept hele rare dingen, waarvan mensen de betekenis ook liever niet willen weten lijkt me#  
**Faab**: #Kijkt naar alle naalden die neerkomen door gevecht van Jetski met muis# Kijk! Nu is het GROENE sneeuw!

**Jetski**: #flikkert uit de boom#

**El**: #hoord Faab 'GROENE sneeuw roepen' en sprint de deur uit en kijkt in transe naar de vallende naalden#

**Jetski**: #loopt naar een random schooltas, haalt de boeken eruit en gooit ze door de kamer# EBIL! FOKKING BLAADJE, KOM HIER!

#Boom is kaal, geen naalden meer#

**El**: #ziet dat de vallende naalden gestopt zijn met vallen en kijkt verveeld en loopt met een uberebil grin terug naar achteren het kamertje in en slaat deze hard dicht#

**Faab**: # Wel... GIMME THA GREEN SNOW!

**Jetski**: #pakt bijl en begint de tas in mootjes te hakken#

**Jetski**: #ziet een papiertje ronddwarrelen# PAPIERTJE! #komt erachter dat het een uber-oude SO Engels is...# FOCKING 10!

**Faab**: #Jat bijl en mept boom verrot# HA! DAAR HEB JE NIET VAN TERUG!

**Boom**: #Geeft 3 euro 80 terug# jawel hoor  
**Faab**: Oh... #Kijkt naar geld in hand# Damn...  
**Jetski**: #kijkt super sacho naar het nieuw toetsrooster-blaadje dat ronddwarrelt, pakt de bijl van Faab af en zwaait er vervaarlijk mee rond in de hoop het blaadje te raken#

**Faab**: OKÉ, ik weet wat! boom, ik maak PAPIER VAN JE! HA, DAARHEB JE NIET VAN TERUG HE!

**Jetski**: PAPIERTJEEEEEE!

**Boom**: #begint heel homo-achtig te gillen en sprint weg#

**Faab**: #Kijkt naar Jetski en boom alsof het een tenniswedstrijd is#

**Jetski**: #houdt Engels werkboek op zijn kop in de hoop dat Papiertje eruit valt# #het halve werkboek flikkert uit zijn kaft# Ow, oeps...  
**Jetski**: #heeft tas leeg en graait erin, haalt haar hand op met iets wits# PAPIERTJEEEEE! FINALYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

**Jetski**: #bedenkt zich dat de tas al in mootjes lag en dat het dus eigenlijk niet kon# Boeiend...

**Jetski**: #ziet overal schoolboeken liggen en begint erop in te hakken met da bijl#

**Faab**: #Trekt een plakbandje van een rondslingerend Frans boek los en hele kaftpapier ding flikkert weg...#

**El**: #heeft geen tijd voor schoolboeken en kaften want vliegt in haar uber strakke supergirl pakje door de ruimpte met JD onder haar arm#

**Jetski**: #zoekt in het rond# COMPUTER! COMPUTER! WO IST EIN COMPUTER!

**Jetski**: #kijkt verbaasd naar een rondvliegende El in haar uber strakke supergirl pakje# Het is een vogel... Het is een vliegtuig... Het is... EL! MET JD ONDER HAAR ARM!

**El**: #kijkt giga vrolijk (JD kijkt iets minder vrolijk)# YAY! IK VLIEG! Kon ik vliegen? Ik kon niet vliegen! #en flikkerd dan als een vallende El met JD onder haar arm naar beneden# AAAAAAAAAAH! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLL- #SMACK!#

**Jetski**: #heeft eindelijk eens geluk dat El niet op haar hoofd flikkert, maar net een paar centimeter voor haar voeten terechtkomt# #krijgt dan JD op haar hoofd en flikkert om met JD bovenop zich#

**El**: #kijkt dodelijk naar Jetski# #staat op# #pakt JD# STOUT JONGETJE! JIJ MAG NIET OP JETSKI'S HOOFD VALLEN! JE MAG ALLEEN VOOR- er... OP MIJ VALLEN!

**Jetski**: wow, de vogeltjes zijn terug...

**Faab**:# Bedenkt dat ze niet in tenniswedstrijd zit#

**Faab**: THE BIRDIES... AHHHHH!

**Jetski**: #hapt naar de vogeltjes#

**El**: #staat nog steeds te vitten op JD en besluit hem dan mee te sleuren naar het vertrouwde kamertje en sluit hem daarin op#

**Jetski**: #kijkt even weg van de vogeltjes om te zien hoe JD naar een kamertje wordt gesleurd, maar kijkt dan maar weer naar de vertrouwde vogeltjes#

**Jetski**: #merkt dat de vogeltjes beginnen te vervagen# VOGELTJES!

**El**: #want vogeltje en kijkt er evil naar, maar het vogeltje verdwijnt plotseling#

**Jetski**: #vraagt zich af waar de vogeltjes, El en Faab zijn gebleven#

**Faab**: #Ist geterroriseerd door broertje die stiekem het FORT binnengeslopen was, maar er na 5 minuten ook weer net zo hard uitvloog,# #en hij heeft toch Faab kunnen terrorriseren... hoe doet-ie dat?#

**El**: #begint keihard 'für Elise' te neuriën#

**Jetski**: #komt erachter dat er veel meer Femmates online zijn en voegt ze ultra happy toe#

**Jetski**: #staart naar de kerstboom zonder naalden die heel stilletjes weer in het hoekje is gaan staan#

**El**: #flikkerd door het raam en word een hele lange tijd niet terug gezien#

**Jetski**: EL! WO GAAT DU HEEN!

-Anouk komt uit de lucht vallen-

**Anouk**: #vraagt zich verward af waar ze terecht is gekomen#

**Anouk**: #blinkt en staart naar muur#

**Jetski**: #staart El na, die ongeveer zo'n 15 verdiepingen naar beneden pleurt, en wendt zich dan weer tot da kerstboom zonder naalden#

**El**: #kruipt weer naar binnen via het nu kappotte raam# HEEY! ANOUK!

**Anouk**:# gaat bij raam staan en springt meteen meter naar achter als ze Emma ziet#

**Faab**: #Neemt EL even apart#

**Anouk**: #Krijgt zo'n The Ring idee#

**Faab**: EL... Je hoort dood te zijn...

**Faab**: Ga je even snel dood?

**Preesmie**: #loopt random voorbij en klopt badkamermatjes uit#  
**Preesmie**: #want dat vind ze toevallig erg amuserend#

**El**: owja? moet dat? Ow uhh... juist... eh... #gaat op de grond liggen en begint te kermen#

**Jetski**: #begint te gillen bij het idee van The Ring#

**Anouk**: #siet Emma half dood op de grond creperen# COOWL NIEUWE dans!

**Faab**: BRAAAF, EL! Koekje?

**Anouk**: KOEKEJ?

**El**: KOEKJE! #puppy eyes#

**Jetski**: KOEKJEEEE!

**Anouk**: #tegen zichzefl# tis Nouky doos!

**Nouky**: kay...

**Faab**: #Gooit koekje tegen scherm#

**Nouky**: #stoot hoofd tegen scherm#

**El**: #krijgt op een of andere manier een koekje tegen haar neus#

**El**: #Eet koekje en ziet dat Nouky haar koekje nog niet te pakken heeft# HAHAHHAHAHA ha... niet grappig

**Nouky**: # haalt scherven koekjes uit haar voorhoofd#

**Preesmie**: #begint paranoia te worden#

**El**: Nouky...?

**Nouky**: #begint KEIHARD en VALS mee te zingen met een Spaans liedje#

**Nouky**: #stopt, met tegenzin# jah...

**El**: Ik heb nog een kerstcadeautje voor je! #geeft pakje aan#

**Preesmie** #loopt net zo random als dat ze gekomen is weer weg#

**Nouky**: KERST?# kijkt naar buiten waar echt alle vogelstjes fluiten#

**El**: Uhu!

**Jetski**: #vindt Preesmie maar vaagjes#

**El**: Maak open!

**Nouky**: #haalt schouders op en grist kado weg#MINE!

**Jetski**: KIJK NAAR DA KERSTBOOM! #wijst naar de kerstboom zonder naalden die in een hoekje staat te sidderen#

**Nouky**: #haalt met spanning en dumdumdummmm geluid het strikje eraf#

**El**: En? #kijkt hoe Anouk haar cadeau open maakt waarin niets meer dan een hele vage veroeste sleutel zit#

**Nouky**: enig(!)

**Nouky**: Ik heb ook kado voor du!

**EL**: YAY!

**Jetski**: Mag ik ook een kadootje?

**Faab**: #Geeft Anouk bijpassende kooi van 1 kubieke meter#

**Faab**: #Geeft Jetski een oningepakte... JETSKI!#

**Nouky**: Gaat blij in het kooitje zitte# MINE!

**Nouky**: #begrijpt da kooitje nu nie meer open kan# DAMN!

**Nouky**: W8! voor iets anders? WAT DA?  
**El**: Nee Faab... die sleutel is voor iets anders... die kooi is van Slof...

**Jetski**: #Jetskiet uberhappy rond op haar nieuwe, oningepakte... JETSKI!#

**El**: Ja, een deur...

**Faab**: IKKE nu ook kadootje?

**El**: UHU! #geeft Faab haar kadootje aan#

**Nouky**: #sit 75 meter voor zich een mega grote deur met goud# DAMN! # begint met kooi en al naar deur te kruipen, wat echt heel erg tegenvalt#

**Jetski**: #geeft trap tegen kooi zodat de deur weer openvliegt# Zo, ben ik nu niet lief, Nouky?

**El**: Nee... niet die deur... die deur... #wijst naar de andere kant waar een mini verouderde houten deurtje te zien is#

**Faab**: #Rukt papier van pakje af# HET IS EEN...!

**Jetski**: Mag ik nu dan nog een kadootje?

**Nouky**: #scheld half schip bij elkaar# en begint terug naar verrot houte deurtje te kruipen#

**El**: Postpapier! #kijkt glunderend naar Faab en haar nieuwe kadootje#

**Faab**: Nou ehm... WAUW!

**El**: #loopt met een mega grijns achter Nouky aan#

**Faab**: VAN WIE MAG IK EEN PEN?

**El**: MIJ! #gooit#

**Nouky**: #kijkt evil terug naar Emma#

**El**: #grijns verdwijnt gelijk#

**Jetski**: #gooit El haar kadootje toe# ALSJEBLIEFT! NOG EEN KADOOTJE VOR DU!

**Nouky**: # grijpt na 75 meter de deur krampachtig vast# EINDELIJK! #opend hem heeeeeel langzaam en staart naar binnenn#

**Faab**:# Geeft Jetski een enorm pak# (Waar 200 dozen inzitten, maar dat weet Jet niet)

**El**: #vangt kadootje en opend hem# ...er.. Jet? Wat is het?

**El**: #kijkt nu weer mega geintereseerd naar Nouky# EN EN EN! #kijkt zelf de deur in waar nogal een donkere kamer te zien is met ergens helemaal achterin een duistere figuur#

**Jetski**: #begint uberhappy haar kado uit te pakken, en pakt doos na doos uit...#

**Nouky**: #staart int pikdonker#

**Faab**: UND ICH?

**El**: GA DAN NAAR BINNEN! #grijns#

**Jetski**: #roept onder het uitpakken door# Tis een uberhippe... zaklamp, EL!

**Nouky**: Ik kijk wel uit Moi bang in donker!

**Faab**: En, Jet? WAT VIND JE?

**Nouky**: Jetski I WANNA BORROW YER ZAKLAMP!

**El**: Je hebt drie uur, dan moet ik de sleutel terug hoor! #geeft zaklamp#

**Nouky**: #besluit da EL nog een payback te goed heeft omdat ze 75 meter teveel gelopen heeft# HHHJJJJAAA! #kicked met karateschop EL naar binne#

**Jetski**: #is nog steeds bezig met uitpakken, komt uiteindelijk bij het allerkleinste doosje...# AWW! DAT HAD JE NIET HOEVEN DOEN! EEN ULTRAHIP... ehm... ULTRAKLEIN... roze doosje...

**El**: JAJKS! #probeerd haar eigen uitkraam nog eens na te doen#

**Faab**: GAAF HÉ!

**Nouky**: #grints evil#

**Faab**: Enne, Mahg ik nu nog n EBIL kadootje?  
**Jetski**: #gooit Faab nog een ebil kadootje toe#

**El**: Ga kijken dan! Het is jouw kado Nouky!

**Jetski**: #kijkt nieuwsgierig in het donkere gat dat een kamer heet#

**Nouky**: OKAY! #stortm kamer binne, pikdonker en doet zaklamp aan#

**El**: Ik heb hem zelf gevangen! #kijkt uber trots#

**Nouky**: #schijnt recht in de bek van een zeker persoon# WHHHAA! #faint#

**Faab**: YAAAAAAAY! Ripped papier af... WAUW, EEN... Oh, wauw een errm... tandeborstel...

**El**: C'est Jonnhy Depp!

**Nouky**: #wakes up# WHHHAAA! #faints again#

**Jetski**: Mooi he Faab?

**Faab**: #Werpt zich in kamer#

**Jetski**: #werpt zich bovenop Faab en probeert eerder bij JD te zijn dan Faab#

**El**: #slaat Nouky# Dudette... je hebt MAAR drie uur, duzzuh.. I'd get started! #loopt met een uber ebil blik de kamer uit en slaat hem dicht#

**Faab**: GA MET JE DOOSJE SPELEN, DOOS

**Nouky**: MAAR 3 UUR!

**Jetski**: #zit nog met Faab in da kamertje# ehm... wie heeft het licht uitgedaan?

**Nouky**: WROM?

**El**: #kijkt nu naar de twee femmates voor de dichtgeslagen deur# eer... Faab..? Jetski?

**El**: #hoord Nouky door de deur heen scheeuwen# OMDAT 4 UUR TE VEEL IS... duh... Je mag hem even lenen! Voel je geëerd!

**Jetski**: IK BEN BANG IN HET DONKER! WAAH! FAAB! #klampt zich aan Faab vast#

**Nouky**: #feels honour and hugs JD#  
#3 uur later#

**El**: #staat nog steeds wachtend voor de deur waar Faab en Jetski in een hele vage donkere vlek staan#  
**Faab**: #AAAH! IK WORDT AANGEVALLEN!

**El**: TIME'S UP! #slaat deur open#

**Jetski**: FAAB!

**Nouky**: NEEHH! I WONT GIVE UP MOI PRESIOUS!

**Nouky**: #smacks door shut#

**El**: He's MY presious luv... maar je mag hem zo nu en dan best lenen!

**El**: #opend de deur weer en kijkt dodelijk naar Nouky#

**Nouky**: #gijzeld JD#

**Jd**: WHY ME!

**Jetski**: #komt niet meer uit de ebil zwarte vlek en begint Faab te slaan# FAAB! FAAB! WE KUNNEN ER NIET MEER UIT!

**El**: #grijzeld JD terug en houd hem weer eens onder haar arm... iets waar hij heel vrolijk van word# Okay, ik heb een idee #fluisterd iets in Nouky's oor#

**Faab**: #nipt met vinger en meteen verandert zwart in allerlei funky kleuren#

**Nouky**: uhu...

**Jetski**: Waah... kleurtjes...#staart geobsedeerd rond#

**El**: EN DAN HEBBEN WE HEM SAMEN! #haalt heel tijdschema uit haar tas en schopt JD weer terug in zijn vertrouwde (donkere) kamertje#

**Nouky**: OKAY!

**El**: #ebil grijns#

**Nouky**: Emme yer briliant!  
**Nouky**: Maar! We moeten er nog 2!

**El**: I know!

**El**: IDD! #trekt haar uber strakke supergirl pakje weer aan#

**Nouky**: #knipt in vingers#

**Jetski**: #snapt er geen reet meer van maar staart nog steeds naar da kleurtjes#

**El**: wow, dat word echt een trent

**Nouky**: veranders in slap aftreksel van Paris hilton.v Kijkt in spiegel# AHHH!

**Nouky**: #knipt nog keer. # verandert in suppa chica!

**El**: Okay, let's go!

**Faab**: #Sneakt donkere kamertje in#  
**JD**: AAAAAAAAAAAH!

**Nouky**: #DUMDUMDUMMMSONG!#

**El**: #hoord JD gillen en staan plots wel heel dicht bij Faab, precies voor haar neus# blijf.hier.weg.

**Jetski**: #zit op een of andere manier nog steeds gevangen in de vage funky kleurtjes-vlek terwijl Faab er wel uit is gekomen#

**El**: Niet zonder afspraak luvs...

**Nouky**: #kijkt eveil naar Jd.# BLIJF!

**JD**: #kijkt nogal geschokeerd naar Nouky en blijft braaf zitten in het kleine hoekje (wat er best zielig uit ziet)#

**Faab**: #Trekt puppyoogjes... En laat oogleden overurendraaien#

**Nouky**: AWWW! #puppyeyes#

**El**: Best... je hebt 10 minuten... #en stapt opzij zodat Faab naar JD toe kan# #kijkt dan naar Jetski die nogal raar bezig is#

**Jetski**: #zit nog stees in da Vlek maar vind het niet zo erg meer# vlekjes... VLEKJES!

**Faab**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! #Werpt zichzelf op JD en huggt hem helemaal plat#

**JD**: NEEEE!

**Faab**: JA!

**JD**: PLEASE! LEMME GOOOO!

**El**: ...tsss... mietje...

**Nouky**: # kijkt sago op horloge# nu nog 5 min!

**El**: #teld minuten af# 4 minuten...

**Nouky**: #verveelt zich # tien sec!

**El**: 9! 8!

**Faab**: #Huggt JD nog eens en drukt natte slijmerige kleffe kus op zijn wang#

**Jetski**: VLEKJAHHHHSSSSSSSS

**El**: #slaat Jetski met de nog steeds rondrennende kertsboom# 7! 6! 5!

**El**: ...4! 3!

**Faab**: #Probeert met JD in broekzak kamertje uit te lopen#

**Nouky** : 2 1!

**Jetski**: Auw... hé... vlekjes...

**Faab**: NEEEEEEEEEE!

**JD**: EINDELIJK!

**El**: #red JD uit Faab's broekzak en gooit hem weer in de kamer, dit keer draaid ze de deur WEL op slot#

**Faab**: #Gooit zichzelf tegen muur en gaat hysterisch liggen janken#

**El**: ...misschien als je morgen terug komt... nu moeten we eerst op een misse, hè Nouk! #evil grin#

**Jetski**: Missie? Hé, kijk daar eens... vlekjahs

**El**: OP NAAR MEXICO! #uber mega enge ongelooflijke vage schreve evil grin#

**Nouky**: EVIL!

**El**: #slaat vlekjes uit de lucht#

**Jetski**: VLEKJAHS! NEEEE!

**Faab**: Uuuuhrg?

**El**: #bouwt hele landingsbaan en rent hierover heen en stijgt zo op samen met Nouky#

**Faab**: #Klemt zich vast aan vliegtuig... Ofzo#

**El**: #wilt Faab van haar benen af slaan en komt in vage loopingen terecht#

**Jetski**: #pakt nog net op tijd Faab's benen vast#

**Alle femmates in de lucht**: #vaag gillend, rondjesdraaiend, steeds net niet botsend gaan ze op weg#

**Jetski**: Ik heb hoogtevrees... #knijpt haar ogen stijf dicht#

**Faab**: #Merkt dat ze op vliegend tapijt zitten# WAUW!

**El**: AAAAAAAAAAAH! #houd haar ogen stijf dicht, iets dat niet handig was aangezien zij de gene was die moest sturen#

**Nouky**: WAAR SIJN KOTSSAKJES?

**El**: KOTS GEWOON OVERBOORD!

**Faab**: EL, is het de bedoeling dat we op die (BLUUUUUUHRG) Bomen af gaan?

**Jetski**: BOMEN? WAAH! #heeft nog steeds haar ogen dicht#

**Nouky**: #BRAAAKK# BOMEN?

**El**: eeeh...? WELKE BOMEN? #herinnerd zich dan dat het handig zou zijn als ze haar ogen opend en doet dit dan oowk# AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! #maakt vage ontwijkende beweging waardoor nog net een puntje van het kleedje scheurt#

**Faab**: Daar recht vooor ons... #Botst tegen bomen af en wordt eenzaam achtergelaten...# WACHT! #Vliegt snel naar tapijt# Hé... Hoe kan ik vliegen?

**El**: Dat kan je niet... je kan het alleen als je random bezig bent, maar heb moment waarop je je afvraagt hoe je het kan... kun je het niet meer en val je... #probeerd haar eigen woorden zelf ook te volgen en slaagt hier half in#

**Jetski**: #zit nog steeds met ogen dichtgeknepen#

**Faab**: #Zat al veilig op tapijt en probeert zich nu te bedenken wat EL zei#

**Jetski**: Zijn we er al?

**El**: Kijk! Mexico! #wijst naar nogal random huis met rood dakje (Ja, dat huis Slof!) en land dan#

**Nouky**: leest El dr zin... I WANNA BE RANDOM!... cewle gele schoenen

**Nouky**: #siet MEXICO# WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**El**: #beld aan bij het huis# hallo, is dit Mexico?  
**Jetski**: MEXICO? #doet ogen open, beseft te laat dat dit geen goed idee was en kotst het tapijt onder#

**Nouky**: #GEEN GEDLUT# WHHAH! #smacks open da door#

**El**: #loopt huis binnen en verdwijnt plotseling en komt in een nogal vaag dorpje terecht# heey! Mexico!

**Faab**: #Valt binnen bij een dikke man met poncho midden in siesta#

**Faab**: Err... Foutje!

**Jetski**: #rent als een gek achter El aan om maar niet alleen gelaten te worden#

**Faab**: #Wordt ook naar Dropje gePOOFed#

**El**: HOI! heey, waar is Nouky! #kijkt rond#

**Jetski**: #hoort POOF naast zich, schrikt zich rot en springt 3 meter de lucht in, ziet dan dat het Faab maar is#

**El**: EN JETSKI!

**Faab**: HE! JETSKI! #Huggt Jetski halfdood#

**Nouky**: #stuiterd al door huis#

**El**: #wacht ongeduldig tot Nouky ook weg word gepoofed#

**Jetski**: #wacht gezellig mee#

**Faab**: #Kijkt hyper rond of ze Sands ziet#

**Nouky**; #jumps door hous# YAY! #UBERPPOOF#

**Jetski**: #Speurt naar elke vorm van JD die ze maar kan vinden#

**El**: YAY! NOUKY!

**Faab**: #Ziet uberpoof naast zich#EAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

**Nouky**: #stoned from da poof# Pretty COLOUR

**El**: #pakt vergrootglas en gaat op een sherlock holmes achtige manier aan de gang#

**Nouky**: #loopt vol tegen een lantarenpaal aan#

**El**: #kijkt verstrooid naar Nouky# ...dudette! waarom loop je tegen een lantarenpaal aan?

**Nouky**: PRETTY COLOUR!

**Jetski**: #loopt voorbij de paal, daarbij Nouky uitlachend, en loopt tegen de eerstvolgende... roze zuurstok?#

**Nouky**: #smacks herself# omdat ik me in Sands wil inleven!

**Jetski**: Oew... siest du Willy Wonka al ergens? SNOEPJES!

**El**: Duh... #alsof dat heel logisch is#  
**Faab**: ZUURSTOK! #Wordt immediatly hyper#

**Jetski**: #likt aan zuurstok# Neeh.. hijs nep

**El**: Okay, beetje order hier, Jetski ga opzoek naar Willy Wonka... Nouky en ik gaan op zoek naar Sands en **Faab**... neem die zuurstok maar--

**Jetski**: #geeft Zuurstok een schop, en Zuurstok rent jammerend naar zijn moeder-zuurstok toe, een paar meter verderop...#

**Nouky**: #doet speurhondendansje#  
**Jetski**: WILLY WONKAA! #verdwijnt gillend, rennend als een idioot, uit beeld, in richting van de

chocoladerivier#

**FAAB**: IK HEB DA ZUURSTOK! YAYAYYAYA!

**_Jetski zoekt Willy Wonka:_**

Jetski: #knalt tegen een persoon op die voor de rivier staat, waardoor deze persoon in de rivier flikkert# ehm.. Willly? WILLY!

**Willy**: BLUB?

**Jetski**: #vist Willy uit de rivier#  
**Jetski**: #likt aan Willy's hoed# Oew.. chocola... #begint te kwijlen#

**Willy Wonka**: Let's Boogie!

**Jetski**: UHU!  
**Willy Wonka**: #blijkt een automatische robot-geval te zijn# Let's Boogie!

**Jetski**: #schopt boos de robot weer in de rivier#

**Jetski**: #rent gillend rondjes met een doorsnee van dit keer 80 meter#

#10 minuten later#

**Jetski**: #zakt uitgeput op de grond neer# Missie Mislukt...

**Jetski**: #ziet dan opeens Willy Wonka random voorbijlopen# WILLYYYYYY!  
** Willy**: Hé, wat?

**Jetski**: #vindt dat Willy er vast leuk uitziet in chocoladesaus en giet een grote emmer chocosaus, die ze aangereikt heeft gekregen van een random ventje, over Willy heen# Prettyyy! #pakt föhn en blijft net zolang föhnen totdat er een chocolade-paashaas-maar-dan-in-willy-wonka-vorm staat#

**_Nouky en El zoeken Sands:_**

El: #begint half Mexico af te rennen in een uber snel tempo en stopt dan vlak voor Sands neus -die zich half de tering schikt-# HOI!

**Nouky**: #Sandsalarm gaat af en stormt achter El aan#  
**El en Nouky**: #staan nu heel ebil voor Sands, wiens hele actie scene word verkloot#  
**Sands**: eeeh?

**Sands**: What the fucker are you looking at!  
**Sands**: #doet stap opzij#

**El**: #stapt mee#

**Nouky**; #at El# Shall we?  
**El**: UHU! #pakt grote vuilniszak uit haar tas en grijnst naar Nouky#

#tien minuten later#

**Nouky**: #grijnst evil en flikkert Sands, ingepakt met roze lintjes op tapijt# YAY!

**El**: #ondanks alle gescheurde kleding en wonden die ze heeft opgelope tijdens het gevecht kijkt ze uber vrolijk en trots, maar toch vooral evil en hopst ook op het tapijt#  
**Nouky**: #begint debiel en te grijnzen#

_**Faab zoekt... iets:**_

**Faab**: #Merkt dat zuurstok beweegt#  
**JD** (in de zuurstok): Zijn die rare meiden al weg?

**Faab**: #kwijl#

**JD**: Oh nee... NIET WEER!  
**Faab**: ZUURSTOKJOHNNY!

**JD**: Errr...

**Faab**: LEKKER!

**JD**: Geen volzinnen dus?

**Faab**: HUGGEN!

**Faab**: #Voegt daad bij woord#

#10 minuten later#

**Faab**: #Huggt arme JD nog steeds#

**Faab**: EN IKKE NOU ZUURSTOK OPETEN!

**JD**: Oh, NEEEE!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El**: #gilt door een microfoon met giga versterker eraan# FEMMATES VERZAMELEN!

**Jetski**: #sleept de choco-willy mee naar El en Nouky en bekijkt hun resultaat#

**Faab**: #Kijkt op van zuurstokJD...# HEH?

**Jetski**: oew, pretty ingepakt... hoe vinden jullie... choco-willy?

**El**: #kijkt naar de choco-willy# nice!

**Faab**: #Sleept de zuurstok met JD erin naar tapijt#

**Faab**: KIJK!

**Faab**: Hij's LEKKER!

**El**: #ziet nu de zuurstok# Sweet! #grin#

**Jetski**: #kijkt ook naar zuurstok# Najjjsss

**El**: Kunnen we? #grijpt onzichtbaar stuur vast#

**Jetski**: #pakt choco-willy onder één arm vast en pakt met haar andere arm El's been vast# JA!

**Faab**: Let's goo!

**Nouky**: #grijps Sands, very pissed, vast#

**Faab**: #Klemt zuurstok tegen zich aan#

**El**: #stijgt op#

**Femmates**: #In the air again#

**Jetski**: #hangt heel relaxt aan El's been en likt ondertussen eens even aan choco-willy# #heeft opeens totaal geen last meer van hoogtevrees#

**El**: Jezus... ZWAAAAAAAAAAAAR! #begint nog fucked upper te vliegen dan ze al deed#

**Faab**: #Piepstemmetje# Geen bomen meer... Toch?

**El**: #ontwijkt snel een aantal bomen# neeeuh... geen bomen... #ziet nu King Kong op een gebouw zitten# AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
**Faab**: Kinggggg... Kongggggggg... kinggggggg... Kongggggggg...   
**Iedereen**:... Errr...

**Jetski**: KING KONG! NEE! WHAA! WHAAAAA!

**El**: Dit is niet goooooeeeeeeeewwwwwtttt! #ruikt iets# iewl... King Kong stinkt...

**Faab**: #Gooit een WC-eend naar KingKong...# STINKERD!

**Jetski**: #gooit er een stukje roze zeep achteraan# ga je wassen man!  
**Kingkong**: #Krijgt twee inimini-zandkorrellige dingen tegen zich aan# Oehoeh?  
**Nouky**: SHE'S IN SUPASITISIOUS BLACK CATS AND VODOOOOODOLLLLSSS!

**El**: #probeerd King Kong's slagen uit allemacht te ontwijken# (okay dat moet je eens voor je zien, een aantal gare femmates die rond King Kong circelen)

**Jetski**: #wordt meegesleurd in El's ontwijkpogingen en draait 85 rondjes# oew, da vlekjes zijn back...

**Nouky**: Dance king kong, DANCE!

**KingKong**: #begint een beetje onzeker te dansen, net lang genoeg voor de Fem's om te ontsnappen#

**Faab**: Ikke zie allemnaal vogeltjes #Kijtk heel stoned en scheel#

**Nouky**:YAY!

**El**: Weetje zeker dat die zuurstok nog goed was!

**Faab**: Err... Ja... JD zat erin...

**El**: Okay, klinkt logisch

**Jetski**: Oew... logisch...

**Jetski**: vlekjahs... ZIJN WEG! WAH!

**El**: #geeft Jetski een vlekje aan#

**Jetski**: DANKJE! #probeert El te huggen maar komt erachter dat het niet zo'n goed idee is aangezien El moet sturen#

**Faab**: #Slaat handen voor ELs ogen# raad eens wie er achter je staat! #Glundert#

**Jetski**: #merkt dat ze opeens scheef vliegen# WTF?

**El**: AAAAAAAAAAH! laamme los! LAAMMEE LOSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAH!

**Faab**: FOUT! HET IS FAAB!

**El**: #slaat Faab's handen weg en merkt op dat ze richting een giga berg vliegt en moet opnieuw een vreemde schijnbeweging ondergaan om de -waarschijnlijk Mount Everest- te ontwijken (niemand vraagt zich ook af wat the Mount Everest in Mexico doet, want daar zijn we femmates voor)#

**Jetski**: #hangt nog steeds erg relaxed aan El's been en heeft niet door dat ze bijna dood waren geweest#

**Faab**: #Ziet dan ook maar meteen de niagarawatervallen waar ze RECHT op afvliegen#

**El**: #vliegt door een waterval en komt er helemaal doorweekt aan de andere kant weer uit#

**Jetski**: #ziet hoe door het water haar Willy begint te smelten# NEEEE!

**El**: #Ziet ergens in de wildernis het goeie huis en land nogal gaar door het dak op de vertrouwde landingsbaan, waar de kerstboom net besloten had een dutje op te gaan doen#

**Faab**: Thuuuiiiis!

**Jetski**: #landt niet zo zachtjes op de grond in het vertrouwde FORT, maar staat gelijk weer op en sleept Willy mee, sluit hem ergens op in een kamertje en gaat op zoek naar een nieuwe lading chocosaus#

**El**: #vraagt zich af waar Nouky gebleven is en pakt dan de nogal ongeduldige vuilniszak en opend deze zodat de persoon meteen in een donker kamertje springt en doet snel de deur dicht# pjoew! Die heeft echt last van woedeaanvallen...

**Nouky**: SANNDS HWAAAAR BEN JUHH ?

**El**: #slaat Anouk# Hij zit al veilig in zijn kamertje #kijkt uber vrolijk#  
**Nouky**: wel zon cute kamer met van die kussentjes huh?  
**El**: nou... als dat jou versie is van 'onze gevangenis' dan wel ja! D

**Faab**: #Bergt JD in een een kooi op en gaat gelukkig op zuurstok sabbelen#

**El**: #Ziet Jetski terug komen met een giga chocoladesaus bak en word een beetje bang#  
**Jetski**: #heeft choco-saus gevonden in da FORT-kelder, sneakt het donkere kamertje in om Willy ermee te overgieten# #er klinkt gestommel uit het kamertje# AUW! BOEM! PATS #de deur vliegt open en Jetski staat in de deuropening, overgoten met chocosaus. Achter haar verschijnt Willy, ook overgoten met chocosaus# Niet. Leuk.

**El:** #kijkt verbaast naar de met chocosaus overgoten Jetski en Willy# ...eerrr... alles goed daar?

**Jetski**: NIET. LEUK. #slaat de deur dicht en er klinkt weer wat gestommel in het kamertje#

**El**: GO JET! #begint hele vage chearleader-acties uit te voeren buiten de deur#

**Faab**: #jat chocosaus en gaat met evil grijns naar JD toe#

**Jetski**: #komt het kamertje weer uit# Zo... nu nog ffies drogen... #ebil grijns terwijl ze de chocosaus uit haar haren probeert weg te halen#

**Faab**: #Geeft behulpzaam washandje aan#

**Faab**: Zo, wie gata er mee biljarten?  
Iedereen: 0.o...

**Jetski**: #dankt Faab uitbundig en begint de choco-saus weg te vegen# #er komt opeens een random hondje aan die alles weglikt#

**Jetski**: ow... ook goed.

**El**: #stopt met haar ge-chear-lead en houd het op random op haar hoofd krabben#

**Faab**: #Kijkt naar niet-zo-Random hond#

**Faab**: HE! Berry! (Van sue, dah)  
**Sue-Anne**: WTF doe ik hier!

**Faab**: JIJ NIET! BERRY!

**Jack**: No idea luv

**Faab**: #Schopt Sue-Anne naar grijze vlak#

**Nouky**: JACK! ATACK EL!

**El**: #kijkt verbaast naar Sue-Anne en Jack# HEEY!

**Jetski**: #gooit hondje achter Sue-Anne aan#

**Sue-Anne**: NOOO! I WONT LEAVE WITHOUT JACK!

**El**: #sprint op Jack af en grijpt hem vast#

**Jack**: So ye luv good old jack?

**El**: UHU!

**Sue-Anne**: jack niet van die enge dingen gaan zeggen!

**Nouky**: #nogmaal, totaly onderinvloed# JACK!

**El**: #begint Jack met een ebil blik naar een eigen kamertje te brengen, naast die van Sands#

**Nouky**:#doet mee#

**Sue-Anne**: #staat erg HUH te kijken naar Jack die steeds witter wotd#

**El en Nouky**: #verdwijnen samen met Jack de kamer in#

**Deur**: #word op slot gedraaid#

**Jetski**: #snapt er geen hol meer van en gaat maar eens kijken hoe het met da droogproces van Willy staat#  
**Sue-Anne**: Jack is te tsssss... # gaat Thee drinken#

**El**: #heel ebil duistere stemmetje# hoi... Jack Sparrow...

**Faab**: Zo... Sue... Hoe is het om met Jack op een schip te leven?

**Faab**: #Enge geobsedeerde blik#

**El**: #gooit deur open# Gaan we diepe gesprekken voeren! #en gooit deur weer dicht#

**Jetski**: #komt met tevreden gezicht weer terug# Hij's bijna klaar!

**Faab**: #Brult# JA! HELE DIEPE! EN ZONDER JOU! #Kijkt weer naar sue#

**Sue-Anne**: best cewl om op schip te leven... hoewel ik de computer wel is mis!

**Faab**: EN JACK? #Kwijl#

**Sue-Anne**: Dies gewoon de hele dag door verschrikkelijk irritant! Echt een hoogmoedlijer!

**Faab**: NIETES! NEEM DAT TERUG!  
**Sue-Anne**: ECHT WEL!

**El**: #kijkt naar Nouky# dus... wattuh... gaan we nu doen..?

**Jack**: #kijkt nogal beangstigd naar El en Nouky die heel eng over hem heen staan gebogen#

**Nouky**: HUGGE!

**El**: GOED IDEE! #valt Jack bij wijze van spreken aan#

**Nouky**: #doet evil mee#

**Sue-Anne**: #sit intussen thee te drinken# enne wa zijn ze precies met Jack aant doen?

**Jack**: #word helemaal fijn gedouwd en begint bang te piepen#

**Faab**: #Doet ook maar mee met Jack huggen#

**Jetski**: #loopt snel naar het fijne donkere hokje met choco-willy erin, doet de deur op slot en blijft daar zitten#

**El**: Heey Faab, wat doe jij hier? #Huggt Jack ondertussen nogsteeds#

**Nouky**: #hugs jack# dhuuu

**Faab**: JACK HUGGEN

**El**: I knew it...

**Nouky**: dan ist goed

**El**: #ziet ineens Sue-Anne in de deuropening staan en komt op het vage idee dat het er misschien vreemd uit zou zien als drie onbekende femmates Jack aan het Huggen zijn op hetzelfde moment, maar laat lekker toch niet los#

**Sue-Anne**: #des duivels# JACK! WTF BEN JIJ AANT DOEN! # komt met opgestroopte mouwen kamertje binne#

**El**: #beschermd Jack# MIJNUS!

**Faab**: #Vlucht naar Mort toe die 'opeens' verschijnt en vliegt in zijn armen# Hellup!

**Sue-Anne**: #kijkt suppa evil# WAT ZEI JE!

**Jetski**: #doet deur even open en steekt hoofd om de hoek # Sue... Opgestroopte mouwen zijn NIET hip! #doet deur weer dicht#

**Mort**: #verstopt snel een maïskolf achter zijn rug en kijkt geschokken naar Faab#  
**Faab**: Jij mij helpen?  
**Mort**: Ik er... waarmee?  
**Faab**: #Kijkt met puppyoogjes naar Mort en geeft hem een schep aan# Kijk, Sue in de deuropening bedreigt me!

**El**: Ik zei dat Jack mijnus was! #heel trots#

**Sue-Anne**: Jack WTF!

**Mort**: #kijkt naar de schep# Oh mijn GOD! Is dat een echte Nalep2000? #pakt schep en kijkt er met giga puppy oogjes naar#

**Nouky**: saw enge film! # kijkt naar Sue-EVIL-Anne# never mind:

**Faab**: Saw... #Kruipt nog dieper in Morts armen# Da's een enge film...! Nee, een Killer3000... MET extra scherp snijblad!

**Nouky**: #kent geen killerdinges, maar kruipt toch veilig KUCHKUCH weg in Sands armen#

**Mort**: #kijkt nu met nog grootere oogjes naar de schep# Die heb ik nou altijd al willen hebben! De Hakker201 van extra sterk hout is ZOOOO achterhaald!

**Jetski**: #vermaakt zich prima met choco-willy in het kamertje#

**Faab**: #Puppyoogjes# Vind je me dan nu lief?

**El**: #vraagt zich even af wat Jetski met choco-willy aan het doen is en besluit dan dat ze dat toch liever niet wilt weten en springt weer op Jack#

**Mort**: UHU! HEEEEEEEEEEEL LIEF! -stilte- wie ben je eigenlijk?  
**Faab**: Ik ben Faab... En Ik heb nog meer scheppen als ik een knuffel krijg  
**Mort**: Scheppen! #doet hyper dansje en knuffelt vervolgens Faab#

**Nouky**: #sit kwijlerig naar Sands te kijken# RAWWW!

**Sands**: You're so fucking lucky I don't have a gun right now...

**El**: #kijkt grijnzend naar Sands' geweer die aan de andere kant van de kamer ligt#  
**Jetski**: #komt er te laat achter dat ze alle choco van Willy af heeft gevreten en dat Willy nu dus weer vrij is# #wordt gekidnapped door Willy die het helemaal zat is# #Willy komt da kamer uitstormen met Jetski onder zijn arm# IK EIS LOSGELD!

**El**: Ik heb alleen een pinda... ook goed?  
**Willy**: #denkt er serieus over na# ehm... NEE!

**Nouky**: #sag da scheppen werkte bij Faabjuh# Sand ik ken heel goed schiete!

**Faab**: #Gloep# #Faint# (In Morts armen)  
**Willy**: #denkt er serieus over na# ehm... NEE!

**Mort**: #Zet zijn very trendy hoed op en begint zo ongeveer alles neer te hakken met de nieuwe schep#

**Nouky**: CEWL!

**El**: Wat anders dan? Ik heb nog een kerstboom liggen... #naar Willy#

**Faab**: #Kijkt bewonderend toe# Hoeist met je shower door? #Kwijl#

**Nouky** # kijkt Naar Sands# Doe jij ook is wa cewls!

**El**: #staart nu in awe naar Mort#

**Willy**: #krijgt puppy-oogjes# JAAH! KERSTBOOM!

**Mort**: Welke shower door? Dies dood...

**Faab**: Willy! Ik heb een paasei #Gooit paasei eindje weg#

**El**: #geeft Willy de dode kerstboom aan# Alsjeblieft!  
**Willy**: #kijkt uberhappy, kijkt dan weer evil en gooit Jetski door da hele FORT-building heen en rent dan heel hard achter het paaseitje aan#   
**Jetski**: #komt ergen knoerthard tegen de muur aan en zakt langzaam naar beneden... bewusteloos#

**Willy**: #rent heel hard weg#  
**Willy**: #met kerstboom#

**Jack**: #denkt te kunnen ontsnappen maar word tegengehouden door El die aan zijn benen hangt# HEY! nou weet ik ook eens hoe dat voelt!

**Faab**: Mort... Ik heb hier nog een goed einde voor een boek, mag ik dan nog een knuffel?

**Mort**: Wie's Mort?

**Nouky**: das freaky om te zegge Sh-... MORT!

**Faab**: Ho... Mort... Adem in, adem uit #Mort freakt#

**Mort**: IK HEET GEEN MORT!

**Mort**: IK WEET NIET HOE IK WEL HEET, MAAR GEEN MORT!

**Mort**: #begint nu over hyper te raken en hakt eerst het hele huis omver#

-aan het eind van de dag kon Mort happy weglope met zijn nieuwe schepje in zijn ene hand en een maïskolfje in de andere, terwijl de trendy hoed op zijn hoofd stond-

-Terwijl van de femmates alleen nog maar een -censuur- over was,

**Mort**: Was dat ff leuk! Huisje en Femmates omver hakken! #ebil grijns#


End file.
